


no control

by 2parked



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Let's water the 2park tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, With something unholy, blowjob, face fucking, god save my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parked/pseuds/2parked
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon were roughhousing as usual, until it gets unusual when Jihoon got a boner out of the accidental touches. It gets worse when Woojin notices.





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> i miss 2park so much so let's be unholy HAHAHAHAHAHA pls be gentle this is my first smut (or half-smut?? what does that even mean??? idk????)
> 
> btw unbeta'ed bcs im lazy af

"Give me the remote, Jihoon," Woojin said through clenched teeth. He stood beside the older who was smirking at him as he held the remote over his head.

 

Jihoon had been holed up in Woojin's apartment for over a day. Their schedule has been hectic lately, whatnot with Jihoon’s solo career and Woojin debuting with AB6IX. They haven’t had a gaming day with each other for months, so when the break comes and it coincidentally lines up with Woojin’s break too, both have decided to meet up and make the most out of it together.

 

They started with a couple of rounds of Mario Kart before ending up with a series of other more games like Mortal Kombat and Call of Duty. When Jihoon got tired of losing, Woojin put on Netflix on the TV instead and started binge watching Stranger Things. It was starting to get dark, and Jihoon’s stomach was already growling. Woojin can’t peel his eyes off the screen, so the best idea he can come up with was to steal the remote.

 

"No," Jihoon drawled as he pulled his hand out of Woojin's reach again.

 

Woojin's grabbing hand was no match for his fast reflexes, but the younger was determined to rest the remote from him. "Jihoon," Woojin said through gritted teeth. His hand flashed out, but Jihoon pulled the remote away from him again.

 

This little dance continued for several minutes with Jihoon giggling all the while. Suddenly, Jihoon was lifted off his feet by Woojin, slung over his shoulder, and was flung onto the couch. The younger has always been stronger than him, but he didn’t think he’d actually ever toss him off. Woojin walked over to him and took the remote from his limp fingers.

 

Jihoon snarled. Woojin had cheated. Jihoon hated cheaters, unless he was the one cheating. Jihoon kicked Woojin's legs out from under him. The younger fell on his ass with a surprised gasp. Jihoon scrambled on top of his friend and tried to grapple the remote from his hands. Woojin caught the older around the waist and flipped him over so he was pinned under Woojin's body.

 

They wrestled for a few minutes, exchanging curses all the while. Some time along the way, the TV had been flicked off and the remote had been almost crushed in Woojin's grip. Neither noticed however. Woojin finally managed to pin the older beneath him. He caught the older’s wrists in one hand and held the remote above his head with a triumphant grin as he sat on Jihoon's hips.

 

Jihoon rained a list of expletives on the younger as he writhed beneath him, but he couldn't knock the younger off of him. _Curse Woojin and his strength,_ he thought. Suddenly he stopped as the thrusting of his hips revealed an embarrassing truth.

 

Woojin didn't notice as he looked over at the TV and attempted to turn it back on. He frowned as he stared at the broken remote. The expression on his face would have been comical if Jihoon hadn't been so preoccupied by his nether regions. Jihoon lay very still beneath the younger and tried to work some sort of space between his crotch and Woojin's ass. Woojin noticed his small squirmings and suddenly his eyes grew very wide.

 

He turned his head slowly as he placed the crushed remote on the coffee table beneath him. Jihoon's face was bright red as he looked at anything other than the teenager.

 

"Are you..." Woojin began. He paused. "Are you hard right now?" There was a small laugh buried in his words.

 

"No!" Jihoon yelled at him as he yanked against the hold Woojin still had on his wrists.

 

Woojin ground down hard on Jihoon's crotch. The older's eyes rolled back in his skull and he let out a low moan. Immediately he bit his lower lip and his cheeks stained a darker red. Woojin rocked his hips again, staring in amazement at the flustered older. Jihoon mewed quietly and tried to twist out from under the younger.

 

"Get off of me, you idiot!" the older said breathlessly. He got his wish which stunned him, but not as much as being suddenly tossed onto the couch. Again.

 

He yelped and looked up at the younger that loomed over him. Woojin crouched on the couch above him. He braced himself on the arm of the couch above Jihoon. His irises drilled into the older, who didn't even notice that the younger was no longer restraining him.

 

"The fuck are you-" Jihoon began, but he was cut off by the knee that ground into his hard-on through his sweat pants. He mewed quietly and his hips thrust against the pressure.

 

"Did it turn you on?" Woojin asked. He looked genuinely curious as he continued to knee the older. "Rough housing with me?"

 

"N-no," Jihoon stuttered. He thrust his hips up with even more force, successfully knocking aside Woojin's knee. He flipped over on his stomach and attempted to crawl out from under the younger, but Woojin slammed the palm of his hand into Jihoon's lower back.

The older cried out as pain pulsed through his back. He wasn't even sure what exactly had 'turned him on', but he was fairly certain he had gotten hard after Woojin had punched the wind out of him.

 

Woojin's thick fingers crumpled the fabric of his shirt and pushed it up to Jihoon's shoulders. Jihoon gasped as his skin was laid bare to the younger. Woojin had already seen him naked before, courtesy of sharing the same dorm room before, but Jihoon always felt a fist of humiliation grip his gut when his skin was revealed. He was still conscious of his body despite having been dedicated on working out. He mewed quietly and pushed back against the younger's grip.

 

Woojin grabbed him by his hips and lifted him, still pinned to the couch by the hand Woojin had on his shirt, so he was kneeling on the cushion. Jihoon snarled at him to cut it out, but the younger ignored him. He slid his other hand between the older's legs and gripped the front of Jihoon's sweatpants. Jihoon moaned and his hips twitched as he tried his best to keep from rutting against the warm, firm hand.

 

"Did it turn you on when I pinned you down?" Woojin asked. His voice was low and husky. Jihoon whimpered; he couldn't work out how his friend slash partner in crim could put him in such a state, but the fact of the matter was he was desperately aroused right now. "When you writhed helplessly underneath me?"

Woojin slid his hand under Jihoon's waistband. The older shivered. "Did you like it when I had you under me and you couldn't do anything?"

 

Oh, God, yes, Jihoon had loved it. He mewled helplessly. Woojin wrapped his hand around Jihoon's hardened length. Jihoon moaned and his knees began to tremble. Jihoon had always been sexually partial to being held down and fucked as if against his will. He could always have gotten away from his 'captors', and this time was no different. Woojin did have him pinned, but Jihoon could have still worked himself free if he had put his mind to it. Right now, however, his mind was a mess and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than Woojin's hand and the filthy whispers coming from his mouth.

 

"Do you like this?" Woojin asked as he slid his hand out of Jihoon's pants. The older whimpered at the loss of the younger's warm grip. Woojin grabbed the waistband of Jihoon's sweats and yanked them down. Jihoon yelped as his ass was bared to the younger. Woojin's finger trailed down Jihoon's crack. The older bit his lip. "I think you like this," Woojin practically purred.

 

"W-Woojin," Jihoon panted as the pad of Woojin's finger pressed against his hole.

 

"You're a slut, aren't you, Park Jihoon?" Woojin said. "You'd spread your legs for anyone who got you on all fours."

 

Jihoon thrust back against Woojin's finger, trying to get to the digit inside of him, but Woojin could tell what he was doing and wouldn't give him what he wanted. Instead he laughed quietly. His hand suddenly snapped back and he slapped Jihoon's ass with a loud smack. Jihoon yelped and shivered. If he had known the younger had it in him to turn his knees to jelly and make his cock twitch with just a few choice of words, he would have gotten himself in this situation long before now.

 

"Filthy whore," Woojin murmured as he cupped the older's balls and squeezed. "Tell me what you want."

 

"I-I want you to-" Jihoon whimpered in embarrassment and buried his face in the cushion. No matter how much he wanted the younger to fuck him into the sofa, he couldn't imagine asking his bestfriend to do it. He mewed and thrust back against Woojin's grip as if that could be enough to tell the younger what he wanted.

 

It wasn't of course. Woojin released Jihoon's cock and yanked him up by his shirt. Jihoon yelped as he crashed back into Woojin's chest. He slowly looked up at the younger. Woojin's cheeks were dusted with pink as his unwavering gaze looked down at Jihoon.

 

"Woojin," Jihoon whispered in trepidation.

 

The younger stood and pulled Jihoon off the couch. The older yelped as his knees collided with the floor. Woojin grabbed his hair in his fist and yanked Jihoon around so he was facing Woojin's crotch.

 

"A-Are you sure we’re going to do this?" Jihoon sneered in an attempt to regain some semblance of control.

 

Woojin's grip tightened in Jihoon's hair and the older cried out. Woojin quickly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. He whimpered as the impressive length bumped against his cheek. Jihoon wett his lips and glanced up at Woojin.

 

"Suck," Woojin whispered. His fingers loosened in Jihoon's hair to give him room to work.

 

Jihoon did as he was told without question. He licked at the tip of Woojin’s dick. It pulsed and twitched, and Jihoon started playing with his slit by the tip of his tongue. Jihoon slid the length into his mouth slowly. He brought his hand up to stroke the base as his tongue played with underside. Woojin drew in a shaking breath as Jihoon began to bob his head at a steady pace.

 

Suddenly both of Woojin's hands came up to grip Jihoon's head and the younger slammed his length into Jihoon's mouth. The older cried out around the cock as its tip assaulted the back of his throat. Tears sprang up in the corner of his eyes. He whimpered as Woojin began to thrust slowly in and out. He tried his best to relax his throat, but he was sorely out of practice. He mewed and caught at the fabric of Woojin's pants as the younger quickened his pace.

 

"Jihoon," Woojin hissed as he sped up. The older sobbed as he choked on the length. Drool trickled out of the corner of his mouth. His throat spasmed around the younger’s cock, which only spurred Woojin to fuck his mouth faster.

 

Jihoon's hand found his neglected hard-on and he yanked and twisted it harshly as he tried to keep up with Woojin's ruthless pace. Woojin's fingers tightened in Jihoon's brown locks.

 

"Jihoon, I'm gonna come," he said in a strained voice.

 

Jihoon cried out and shook his head as best he could, but Woojin held his head still as he came deep in the elder's throat. Jihoon whimpered as he felt warm ropes of cum fill his mouth. He did his best to swallow it all. A bit dripped over his chin onto the hand that was still jerking himself off.

 

Woojin pulled out and stared down at his panting friend. Cum and saliva dripped over Jihoon's chin. His mouth hung open slightly and tears glistened in his eyes.

 

"Filthy," Woojin whispered and Jihoon came over his hand with a series of whimpers and moans. Woojin bent down and picked him up, laying him back down on the couch gently. He stood up and went to the bathroom, probably to get some tissues, and he did get back with some and started wiping the both of them off.

 

Jihoon was still out of his wits. He still can’t process what has happened between him and his bestfriend. But he sure thought it was amazing.

 

Woojin faced him with flushed cheeks, probably starting to realize what has happened too. “So you’re into this, huh?” The younger pondered, avoiding any eye contact. “You could’ve told me when we were still… dorm mates. It would’ve been convenient.”

 

Jihoon matches Woojin’s blush, but smacks his arm in the process. He chuckles, and soon, the both of them was chuckling. “Well, we do still have two more days of break…” He looks at Woojin suggestively, and the younger’s expression was priceless.

 

“You mean…?” The younger stared at him with his mouth agape, blinking rapidly. It shocked Jihoon the difference between this idiotic bestfriend who he has known and grown to love, compared to the beast he was a while ago, fucking his mouth like his life depended on it.

 

“Go get some condoms before I change my mind.” Jihoon huffed, still flushing a bright red with his arms crossed. Woojin was still staring at him dumbfounded, and suddenly sprung up the couch and started running around. He hears the younger stumble over somewhere around the apartment, probably to retrieve what he asked for, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

He might have harbored secret feelings for Woojin, yes, but he has never seen ‘this’ coming.

 

But he does know what, or more specifically, _who_ will come next.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me where's the nearest place to purchase holy water thx


End file.
